1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to ambulatory frame devices and more particularly pertains to a new ambulatory frame device for exiting a vehicle in an emergency.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a frame that is operationally coupled to the vehicle. The frame is selectably extended outwardly from the vehicle so the frame may selectively support a user. A step is coupled to the frame so the user walks on the step. A support is operationally coupled to the frame. The support is movable after the frame is extended outwardly from the vehicle. A rail is operationally coupled to the arm. The rail is selectively positionable to be gripped by the user after the frame is extended outwardly from the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.